the_clans_of_the_riverfandomcom-20200215-history
Quailstar
Quailstar is a long furred, dark cream she-cat with amber eyes and a split ear. She is the deputy of MoonClan. Born beside Owlkit and Silverkit, Quailkit showed an interest in herbs from an early age, but after Goldenbranch taught her the basic herbs as a kit, Quailkit couldn't remember any of them and she moved on to being a warrior apprentice under Fennelfire. After passing her warrior assessment, her mother, Sunnybranch, fell ill while expecting her second litter of kits. Soon after, Owlswoop died after half of MoonClan turned against the other half after being trained by the Dark Forest. Quailfoot became mates with Acornstorm and she gave birth to four kits, Mosskit, Laurelkit, Applekit and Olivekit. Acornstorm was attacked by rogues whilst on a patrol after a moon. Quailfoot became deputy and took Hailclaw as a mate so her kits could grow up with a father. Backstory The Sky's Prophecy arc The Ninth Patrol Quailstar is suffering with the loss of her mate, Hailclaw, making her bad tempered at times. After Songseed tells her about the prophecy she was given, Quailstar demands for Nightstream to go to the twolegplace and try and bring Courtney back. Quailstar is chosen by Timberstar to go on the patrol to bring LakeClan back to the lake. She separates herself from her grandson, Mothstorm, after he fails his warrior assessment, and refuses to asses him again for the next moon. At the Gathering, her current deputy, Nightstream, notices how light hearted she's become, and takes it as an opportunity to ask her about redoing Mothstorm's warrior assessment, which she agrees to redoing on the next day. Later on, Quailstar insisted on going to CloudClan after she discovers their borders are unmarked, much to Lilacsmoke's hate. She tries to convince Treefire to stay in MoonClan, by trying to convince Gravelstar that Lilacsmoke would be the perfect deputy. Stormy Regions Coming Soon Super Editions Spirit Coming Soon Ceremonies Apprentice 'Timberstar: '''Today we have three new apprentices joing our ranks, who are currently known as Quailkit, Silverkit and Owlkit. From now on, you will be known as Quailpaw, Silverpaw and Owlpaw. Quailpaw, your mentor will be Fennelfire. He has learn a vast amount of things from my first deputy, Sleekpool, and he will certainly pass all of his knowledge on to you. Well done you three, you are now officially apprentices. '''MoonClan: '''Quailpaw! Silverpaw! Owlpaw! Warrior '''Timberstar: '''I, Timberstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my noble warrior ancestors to accept these three apprentices as true warriors. All of them have trained hard to understand your noble code, and we commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Quailpaw, Silverpaw and Owlpaw, do you all promise to uphold he warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? '''Quailpaw, Silverpaw and Owlpaw: '''I do. '''Timberstar: '''Then by the power of StarClan, I grant you with your warrior names. Quailpaw, you will now be known as Quailfoot. StarClan honours your playfulness and logic, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan. Enjoy your time as a warrior. ' MoonClan: 'Quailfoot! Silverwing! Owlswoop! Deputy '''Timberstar: '''It grieves me to say that the dawn patrol had found the wounded corpse of our long-standing deputy, Ospreystrike, today. We will remember him fondly as a father, a son, a deputy, a friend. Before we commence his vigil in the moonlight, I may now announce MoonClan's new deputy, before the spirit of Ospreystrike, and our other warrior ancestors in the stars. Quailfoot will be our new deputy. Leader '''Ospreystrike: '''Welcome to StarClan, Quailfoot! It is time to commence your nine lives ceremony. '''Quailfoot: '''Is it really you, Ospreystrike? '''Ospreystrike: '''Who else would it be? Skywind? Anyways, I present with to you your first new life, the gift of optimistim. Sometimes a smile or laughter can brighten up somebody's day enormously, including your own. Farewell, Quailfoot, until we meet again. 'Sunnybranch: 'Welcome to StarClan, Quailfoot! With this next life, I give you is love. Care for every new apprentice and kit, look after the eldest cat, send out a patrol not only for duty, but for the wellbeing and protection of your loved Clan. Use the power that you first discovered when four kits searched your belly for milk, and use it on the entire Clan. '''Fennelfire: '''You were a good apprentice. '''Quailfoot: '''Fennelfire! '''Fennelfire: '''Hello, again. With this life, I give you the skill of listening. I knew warriors who were deaf to the calls of their Clanmates, although their hearing was just fine. Always ask your Clanmates when making difficult desicions, for one brain is much less than 20. Perhaps the best desicion you will ever make will be influenced by a humble Clanmate. 'Bouldermask: 'Quailfoot! With this life, I give you forgiveness. Even when a Clanmate has told a horrible lie, or broken the warrior code, see who they really are. Don't exile them unless they are a horrible traitor, since they most likely did it for a reason. Only let them escape with a friendly warning, for they will contribute to the wellbeing of MoonClan. 'Acornstorm: '''With this life, I give you strength. Not only will this life make you stronger in battle, but you will also have the strength to heal wounds on your heart. Sometimes juniper berries won't help, but you will need resilience and happiness to heal yourself. You have suffered many things already, dear. The death of Applestripe, Sunnybranch, Fennelfire, Owlswoop... '''Quailfoot: '''You as well. '''Acornstorm: '''Well, I have suffered the loss of you. Together, someday, we will walk the path of stars. '''Applestripe: '''Hello, Mum! With this life, I give you knowing the importance of kin. Your family will always be there for you, no matter what the circumstances. You will lose friends, but you'll never lose family. No matter how far away all of your deceased family members may seem, our spirit is always with you. '''Skywind: '''My life to you is the gift of training apprentices well. On some days, you can be every cats' mentor, and you can teach them new things all of the time. Just because you aren't the apprentice's mentor dosen't mean you can tell them stories, or teach them a new skill. Never be afraid to teach the rest of the Clan to make them stronger. '''Owlswoop: '''Quailfoot, my sister. It give you a life for hope. No matter how dire the situation is, there is always a flame of hope inside you. Don't extinguish the flame without reason, keep it alight until there is nothing for it to burn on, like the hope Timberstar had about Ospreystrike returning home. Hope is one of the fuels a Clan has to run on. '''Timberstar: '''You are going well. I can see the strain on your face now, but don't worry. The ceremony's almost over. '''Quailfoot: '''But I don't want to leave you! '''Timberstar: '''You can always see us in times of pain. Your final life is courage. It takes courage to order cats around with kind harshness, and courage to lead cats into a lethal battle. This courage is important, since a cowardly leader will make a Clan fall. You are no coward, though. You have to mix this dose of courage with your other 8 lives, and you will be a reliable leader. We now grant you with the name Quailstar. '''StarClan Cats: '''Quailstar! Quailstar! '''Quailstar: '''Timberstar! If I lose these lives, will I lose the virtue as well? '''Timberstar: '''No! If you lose these lives, you will only lose the life. The virtue should to be marked in your heart by then, making you one of MoonClan's best leaders until your final breath. Lead MoonClan well, Quailstar. Leader Infomation Trivia * As an apprentice, Quailstar considered resuming training as a medicine cat. * Quailstar's warrior name was originally Quailfeather, but since there is a cat in the original series named Quailfeather, Quailstar's name was changed to be Quailheart, then Quailfoot. * The biggest fright of Quailstar's life was when Maplepaw injured his eye in battle. * Quailstar is considering giving herself an apprentice sometime soon, as that's what she misses most about being a warrior. * Quailstar was a Siamese Cat for a while. * Quailstar favours Acornstorm as a mate and only sees Hailclaw as a close friend. * SPOILER ALERT - By the end of The Sky’s Prophecy, Quailstar will degrade herself back to a warrior as she finds the job of a leader too pressuring. Relations Main * Mother - Sunnybranch (Deceased, Verified StarClan member) * Father - Beestorm (Alive, MoonClan elder) * Sister - Silverwing (Alive, MoonClan warrior) * Brother - Owlswoop (Deceased, Verified StarClan member) * Mates - Acornstorm (Deceased, Verified StarClan member), Hailclaw (Deceased, Verified StarClan member) * Daughters - Mossflight (Alive, MoonClan queen), Olivewing (Deceased, Verified StarClan member), Laurelberry (Alive, MoonClan warrior) * Son - Applestripe (Deceased, Verified StarClan member Secondary/Irrelevant * Cousins - Nightstream (Alive, MoonClan deputy), Dawnbriar (Alive, MoonClan warrior/queen), Morningbreeze (Alive, MoonClan warrior) Blackpaw (Deceased, Residence Unknown), Yarrowpetal (Alive, MoonClan warrior) * Foster Sisters - Songseed (Alive, MoonClan medicine cat), Pearbee (Deceased, Verified StarClan member) * Granddaughters - Kinkbright (Alive, MoonClan warrior), Emberleaf (Deceased, Verified StarClan member), Milkkit (Alive, MoonClan kit), Duskkit (Alive, MoonClan kit) * Grandsons - Mothstorm (Alive, MoonClan warrior), Patchkit (Alive, MoonClan kit), Stormkit (Alive, MoonClan kit) * Aunts - Sparrowheart (Alive, MoonClan Warrior), Rosepelt (Deceased, Verified StarClan member) * Uncles - Barkwater (Alive, MoonClan Warrior), Timberstar (Deceased, Verified StarClan member) Quailstar Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:MoonClan Cats Category:Ninth Patrol Characters Category:Spirit Characters Category:Stormy Regions Characters Category:Deputies Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Senior Warriors